narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Myuuki Kaiga
"Life without friends is lifeless; wouldn't you agree?" ~Myuuki Kaiga~ Myuuki Kaiga (みゆき絵画, Kaiga Myuuki) was born in into the Kaiga family which was known for their speciality in Fire Release techniques. However, Myuuki - who wasn't born with this ability - was looked down on by her father because of this, and her weak body. She was one of the kidnapped children who survived the Shukiro Clan's experiments into finding a safe way to transfer the Crystal Release kekkei genkai; giving her Crystal Release. After discovering her new ability to create crystals, she passed the academy exams easily and became a member of Team Seto. Though her confidence was low from the start, she started to grow confidence after Ryuun Shukiro noticed her - leading her to becoming the strongest member on her team in jutsu wise in order to earn his respect. She later gained the repect of her father, and clan, after her massive proficiency in Crystal Release and becoming a huge part in defeating Tanakuya Shukiro. Background Myuuki was born in a family of shinobi in Konohagakure with weaker chakra than most people. Because of her parent's high standards, they deemed her a failure for her incapability to control her chakra. Then during the Shukiro Era, Myuuki was kidnapped at age three for an experiment to try and learn away to steal the Crystal Release kekkei genkai since it had a unique genetic makeup. Myuuki was one of the three that had survived the experiments, gaining the crystal release kekkei genkai and stronger chakra. She was later returned to Konoha with the other children of Konoha that had survived. Myuuki at first didn't want to become a kunoichi until she found out she had the rare kekkei genkai. Then she met Ryuun, who was an outcast by almost everyone in the village. She found herself to relate to Ryuun until he found the confidence to work hard to become Hokage. Myuuki would watch him work hard until he'd drop from exhaustion. One day she watched as Ryuun fought back against his bullies, easily winning, which he couldn't accomplish months ago. Because of this event, Myuuki was inspired to become a powerful kunoichi in order to be recognized as well. Personality Myuuki is characterized as shy, nervous, empathetic, kind, polite, and serene. She always addresses people with proper honourifics, and is very gentle and dislikes fighting - of which her father sees as a weak characteristic. Because her father looked down on her and her incredibly empathetic personality, Myuuki was one of the first to realize Ryuun's tough childhood and desire to be acknowledged, like herself. In her childhood, as a result of her father's high expectations as his heir, the grueling training, and him deeming her as a failure, Myuuki had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. She also shown to be an extremely hard worker, challenging herself and training for eight hours a day that she is free. Over the years she grew more confident and open about her own opinions and shown the ability to take decisive actions in order to save/help her friends. By the time of the Fifth Shinobi World War, Myuuki's confidence and bravery had increased to such an extent that she would risk her own life for her village, family, and friends and even fight a powerful ninja like Tanakuya Shukiro for the entire shinobi world. Appearance Myuuki is a light skinned petite girl with amber eyes, and long purple hair that is usually kept up in a ponytail and short bangs. In Part l, Myuuki wore a green short kimono - with a lighter green flower design on the right side of the leg - over a red turtle-neck - no sleeves - with a red rope belt around her waist, red shorts, red gloves that reached right before her elbows, and knee-length red sandal boots with a grey edge. In Part ll, Myuuki wore a longer sleevless kimono dress with grey ends and the same flower design on the left side, but white, a sleevless red turtle-neck, red gloves, red knee-length sandal boots, red spandex shorts, and a green rope belt to keep the kimono closed. Abilities Taijutsu Though not her best skill, Myuuki has shown to be relatively skilled in using taijutsu. Since her strength is lower than usual, she took advantage of her crystal release skill to create crystal blades on her arms, and even create a crystal lance. Myuuki is also able to create crystal armour for protection, more power in her strikes, and is also able to temporally blind enemies by reflecting sunlight off the armor. Ninjutsu Nature transformation Myuuki possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. By using this power, Myuuki can create and freely manipulate her crystal constructs in numerous ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. She has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. However, the deadliest aspect of her Crystal Release is that it crystallizes the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, and causing them to shatter into crystalline dust as a result. Myuuki is able to crystallize the moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power also appears to be very high as even the wood release was unable to penetrate it. Myuuki has also shown the ability to use the sound from the impact of two crystals to create a sound based genjutsu that's able to paralyze or make them unconscious. Tailed Beast Skills Myuuki was granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. Myuuki shown the ability to form up to six tails and even was able to transform into 'Version 2' state when she desperately needed more power. She was also able to fully transform into Kokuō, displayed raw stength/ramming power, using her horns to send the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path back a considerable distance when thrown into the sky. She is also able to utilise chakra arms in Version 2 state like most other jinchūriki. After obtaining Kokuō's chakra and becoming a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, Myuuki obtained the knowledge of steam-based ninjutsu. She learned that she could create steam techniques by increasing the temperature of chakra to its boiling point (沸点, futten). Large amounts of steam can be generated, which greatly augment the physical power of the user, giving him unrivaled physical strength. The pressure of the steam can be controlled by a special armour which was worn by Kokuō's previous jinchūriki Han. By releasing the pressure, not only the strength can be improved, but also the speed. However, since Myuuki didn't have access to this armour, she had to quickly come up with a different way to use Kokuō's special skill. She decided to use her unusual ability to completely control natural energy. With this, Myuuki can completely control the increase and decrease of temperature of her chakra in order to create steam-based ninjutsu without needing her armor. This appears as a sudden burst of steam appearing from any part of her body she chooses. Myuuki also shown the ability to use this at a massive scale in order to move quicker than any other organism to attack. Stats Trivia *Myuuki's name is a variation of Miyuki which means (美幸, beautiful fortune) or (美幸, beautiful happiness). Her mother named her this because of the happiness she felt when she had her fortune (Myuuki). * According to the databook(s): **Myuuki's hobbies is Origami, watching Ryuun, and being with Miranda, Seto, and Iroshi. ** Myuuki's favorite foods are anything sweet such as Cinnamon Rolls, Custard Tarts while her least favorite foods are anything spicy. ** Myuuki's favorite phrase is "Strength of the weak is more rewarding than talent", while her favorite word is "courage". Quotes *(To Herself) "I can't run away anymore. I shouldn't run away anymore. I won't run away anymore. Everyone is watching! Ryuun is watching!" *(To Kokuō) "I usually don't want to fight anyone. But when someone is doing such horrible things to this world, the people who live in it, and of course the tailed beasts. I need to do something. I'll use your chakra to help stop this man and save everyone!" Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Pseudo-Jinchuriki Category:Next Generation Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL